


Sneaky Invitations

by ellewoods (rosydame)



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Legally Blonde - All Media Types, Smash (TV)
Genre: Adult Language, Other, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosydame/pseuds/ellewoods
Summary: thanksgiving is a time of togetherness and gratitude.





	1. Part 1

“Elle! Let me remind you that you’ve sneakily invited my brother, Marvin and my cousin, Tom to Thanksgiving dinner.” Her boyfriend arched an eyebrow.

The blonde curled her lips into a soft smile as she wrapped her arms around him. “Well, do I have to remind you that your mom thought that I was your girlfriend before we even started dating?” Elle mischievously responded. “Babe, come on. It’s Tom Levitt! You hardly told me anything about your family. This is my one chance to finally get to know them…each one of them.”

Emmett pealed her off of him. “That’s a part of my problem, Elle.” He told her. “They are far too graphic with their dick jokes.”

Elle chuckled inaudibly. “Some of Shakespeare’s plays were graphic. You didn’t hear Anne Hathaway complain. Did you?” The blonde paused for a bit. “And I saw a preview of Bombshell with your mom when Tom invited us to see it. I have to admit that Ivy showing her lady bits was pushing the envelope, but. It was an artistic choice.”

“—I…did not want know that.”

“Yeah. I guess it was a bit too much.” The blonde clapped her hands together.

“Ya think?” Emmett lightly shock his head. “What time did you say for them to come?”

“6PM.” She replied with a slight nod of the head.

“6PM?” Emmett sighed. “Elle! It’s only 3PM.”

“Exactly, Em.” The blonde smiled softly as she wrapped her arms around him once more. “It gives us more time alone, together, before they come around.”

“Elle!”

“Huh?!”

“If you tell Marvin 6PM, he will come at 4PM.”

Elle rolled her eyes. “That cock blocker!” She muttered.

“Elle!”

“I’m sorry, Emmett, but when it’s Marvin coming around early. It’s cock blocking season.”

Emmett rolled his eyes. “You’re terrible, just like they are Elle.”

The blonde laughed. “Sorry, Em.”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> be thankful for what you have; you’ll end up having more. if you concentrate on what you don’t have, you will never, ever have enough.

The blonde grabbed the tie off the bed. “Em, you forgot your tie.” She said, waving the tie around which was followed by a smirk. “I’ll help you with this if you want?”

Her boyfriend pealed the tie off of her hand. “Elle, no. Not today.”

Elle huffed.  _at least, i tried_. “Yeah. Okay.”

“You’re fine, Marv.” Whizzer spoke.

“Right.” Marvin said before knocking on the door. “Emmett! Are you decent?”

They huffed, rolling their eyes. Elle wagged her pointer finger at him as if she were saying that he had to be nice to his brother. The blonde gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek before gesturing for him to leave the room. She curled her lips into a smile then proceeded to go through her purse, pulling out a pregnancy test out of it. She had this with her for two weeks now. She couldn’t tell anyone about it even Trina and Mendel - the most experienced couple in the group. Or even Emmett. Even if she had told someone, it will change everything.

The blonde had been crying a lot over the past two weeks and had became overly sensitive about things. Even saying things at random that means absolutely nothing to others, but. A lot to her. Elle Woods wasn’t prepared on becoming a mother. She wasn’t even prepared changing her daily routine for a baby.

She felt the room slowly spin around her. She wanted to vomit but that would ruin the new carpet that she just got installed about a few days ago. The room continued on spinning inside of her head, making her feel dizzy. Nauseous. And out of place.

The blonde’s legs started to feel wobbly. And…

**THUD!**


End file.
